


Kaguya Otsutsuki's Servant

by Hypnofeet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: Goddess: Kaguya Otsutsuki has succeeded in destroying Naruto and Sasuke and the world is 'doomed'. She has brought one person out of the genjutsu, being careful this time round. His name is Barry and he is now her servant.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry looked up at the cocoon-like objects hung against the branches of the giant, never ending tree. Inside of the cocoons were once his friends; ensnared and connected to the tree. His friends and all other living beings were now slumbering inside with their chakra being sapped away slowly. He wore the Hidden Leaf Village’s standard infantry clothing: a green, flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a matching blue, long-sleeve shirt. Barry looked at a specific cocoon, one that held someone dear to his heart. It was the last time he saw his huge crush: Hinata Hyuga before the branches of the trees wrapped her into the cocoon he saw before him. He sighed, knowing that her beloved Naruto Uzumaki was now gone along with the other chosen ones. Barry watched some more before he felt his head ring. He turned around, seeing the new Mistress of the World: Kaguya Otsutsuki standing over him. Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair with matching clear eyes. Her eyebrows were cut very short and round which showed a symbol of nobility and she wore a red shade of lipstick. She had two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye in the centre of her pale forehead. She wore a long, white kimono that covered her entire body.  
“What are you looking at?” Her voice was calm, much calmer than the days before she eliminated Naruto and Sasuke.  
Barry looked into her eyes before bowing.  
“I... Was looking at her again Goddess.” Barry answered honestly.  
“Humans with their love.” Kaguya sighed. “I do understand though. Hinata Hyuga wasn’t it?”  
“Yes Goddess.” Barry replied.  
Kaguya smiled softly.  
“At least you have good taste. A descendent from the Otsutsuki clan.” Kaguya said. “I was right to spare you.”  
She rubbed her hand against his chin. He could feel her long fingernails scraping a little against his skin. He moaned in pain a little as she giggled.  
“Ah, My good little servant. Your jutsu is no match for me. Say it.” She ordered.  
“... My jutsu is no match for you Goddess Kaguya.” He replied.  
“Good boy.” She smiled. “Have you been here all day? You should be working.”  
“Forgive me Goddess.” He bowed. “I was... Distracted. I mean, how is she going to feel when...”  
He was then interrupted as she put her hand on his head rubbing it that made him tremble and his eyes empty.  
“Shhh... We’ll have no more talk about that Uzumaki and Uchiha men...” She spoke softly. “Let’s clear your mind.”  
Barry drooled slightly as Kaguya smiled.  
“Done. What were you saying?” She grinned.  
“I... I said forgive me for being here all day. I was distracted. I mean, I really like this woman inside this cocoon.” Barry explained.  
He had completely forgotten about the existence and the knowledge of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.  
“If you keep serving me well, I’ll get you a maiden to keep you company.” Kaguya said.  
“You are such a kind Goddess.” Barry complimented.  
Kaguya grinned to herself.  
“Let’s go see how that new village you are building is turning out...” Kaguya said.  
Barry gulped a little, his legs shaking a little. Kaguya was not someone anyone wanted to displease.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful moonlit day. Since Kaguya took over, she had used her jutsu to make the moon shine brightly red 24/7. Kaguya and Barry approached a half built, small village. There were barely any huts, though one stood out that would be Kaguya’s living space. She looked around shaking her head softly.  
“My oh my, we really are distracted by the Hyuga Princess aren’t we?” Kaguya sighed.  
“Are you not pleased with my work Goddess?” Barry gulped.  
“Well... At least you have done my quarters.” She smiled softly.  
“Thank you Goddess.” Barry bowed. “I will do better next time building the rest of the village.”  
Kaguya glared at him, walking around, inspecting his work. The village was barely noticeable though the main things she wanted done were complete like her hut and the fences around the area.  
“You’ve done... Not too bad.” Kaguya commented.  
“Thank you Goddess.” Barry smiled. “Your will is my life.”  
She rolled her eyes, grinning.  
“I know. Though you still want that Hinata woman back right?” Kaguya said.  
Barry nodded, blushing.  
“Your reward shall be that maiden. But I am supreme in your life. You and her will be my servants and serve my every desire!” Kaguya explained.  
“It wouldn’t be any other way Goddess.” Barry agreed. “We’ll happily serve you for all eternity.”  
Kaguya smiled, walking over and putting her hand against Barry’s chin.  
“Where were beings like you when I crashed onto this planet?” She smiled. “You do as your told.”  
Her hair suddenly started moving by itself as it wrapped round Barry quickly as Kaguya just watched. Barry started shaking, feeling himself wrapped tighter.  
“Fight it! I need you strong!” She shouted.  
Barry looked at her, struggling.  
“Come on! If I am attacked, you will protect me with your jutsu!” She shouted again.  
Barry, unlike most Shinobi has a special jutsu in his arsenal. He started shaking as he shot out a multi-coloured beam towards Kaguya. She smiled as she let go and dodged the attack.  
“That’s it!” She shouted.  
“Thank you Goddess.” Barry bowed smiling.  
“Keep it up like that and I’ll be at eternal peace with you by my side.” Kaguya said. “And maybe even that Hyuga Princess.”  
“Th-That would be fantastic Goddess.” Barry blushed, smiling.  
Kaguya looked around at her kingdom in progress, sighing happily.  
“My home... I want it to be done real soon.” She said.  
She walked up to her hut, looking at it. It reminded her of her old home, both before she was sealed and on the alien planet she was from. She turned to Barry, looking angry at him for some reason.  
“You will kneel down just outside my door till I need you my servant.” She said.  
Barry nodded as he knelt down just outside of the hut as she entered, waiting for her command.


	3. Chapter 3

Many hours passed as Barry just knelt outside her hut. He looked off into the distance, seeing part of the giant tree with cocoons attached. He only just stared at one of them, the one that he knew contained his sweet Hinata. He sighed, watching from his designated position.

After a while, his Goddess: Kaguya came out, barefooted, just kneeling down next to him.  
“You have commitment boy.” She smiled, kissing his cheek.  
Barry was confused. Kaguya never did that to him.  
“You... Ok Goddess?” Barry asked.  
“I’m good. Just thinking about my new world. The layout... The sights, sounds and the loyalty of all living beings.” She explained. “Just. Like. You.”  
Barry smiled.  
“Well, you are a Goddess worth bowing down for. Proud to worship and serve.” He replied.  
This made Kaguya smile even more.  
“You are certainly making me want to give you a maiden.” She chuckled. “Another being who’ll worship me.”  
“Hinata!” Barry yelled suddenly before covering his mouth.  
Kaguya stood up, smirking. Barry began to shake, scared of speaking like that so suddenly.  
“F-Forgive me Goddess!” Barry pleaded, bowing to her from the ground he was knelt upon.  
“Well... That wasn’t so obvious.” Kaguya replied.  
She started to walk away from the village, as Barry remained knelt down.  
“Get to work.” She commanded. “I want this village done when I get back!”  
“Yes Goddess.” Barry obeyed, standing up.  
“I will return tonight.” She said, walking off.

Kaguya strolled slowly through the empty land, building up with life; nature taking back its rightful place. She felt the grass through her toes and the wind in her long hair. She walked through, moving her hand against the cocoons she passed.  
“My children...” She said to herself.  
She rubbed her hand against more of them, walking to the top of the hill where the cocoon of Hinata rested on the branches of the God tree. She approached Hinata’s cocoon, cutting into it slowly with her long fingernails. As she did this, Hinata rested, her eyes shut tight and smiling happily. Kaguya smirked, chuckling.  
“Ah... A Princess.” She smiled, putting her hands against Hinata’s cheeks. “You’ll make a great maiden. A maiden for my slave. The lead lady to my empire of servants.”  
Her hands began to glow white as he glided her fingertips to Hinata’s forehead.  
“Silence your dreams. Silence your mind.” Kaguya chanted. “Forget all before and listen to me now.”  
Hinata’s facial expression changed as she remained in her deep slumber.  
“Your mind is focused on Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki.” She continued. “I am your Goddess. You will obey and worship me.”  
She grinned, massaging Hinata’s forehead.  
“You... You are deeply in love with the one called Barry.” She spoke. “You are his one true love. He is your one true love. You are both madly in love with each other. Though, the one you will love most is your Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. I seal this in your mind for eternity.”  
She moved close, kissing her forehead as her eyes suddenly opened, glowing white.  
“Good girl. Go to sleep till it is time for you to wake up.” Kaguya commanded.  
Hinata’s eyes immediately shut as she wrapped her hair round Hinata, sealing her within her hair.  
“Hopefully, my slave has given enough places to rest.” Kaguya said.  
She put her hands together before walking off slowly from the open cocoon that once contained the heiress to the Hyuga Clan: Hinata. She was now trapped in the hair of her new Goddess, a surprise to Kaguya’s first and most important and loyal follower.

She approached the area, many hours passing since she left. Kaguya looked around for her follower yet observing the status of the village. To her surprise, the village was built completely, many huts.  
“Quick... Good boy.” Kaguya commented. “He has certainly gained his... Reward.”  
She laughed, approaching her hut with the trapped and brainwashed, sleeping Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

“Slave!” Kaguya the Goddess called out.  
She smirked, looking at her bed. She had released Hinata from the grips of her hair, though she was still in a deep sleep. She stroked Hinata’s hair.  
“Such fine, delicate skin.” The Goddess commented. “Beautiful lips, fantastic body... Yes, yes. You’ll make a great wife for Barry. And an even greater servant for me, just like him.”  
She poked her nose smiling before Barry came running in.  
“Yes God...” Barry started to speak before looking at Kaguya’s bed.  
He suddenly gasped, running over to the bed.  
“H-Hinata!?” He said in shock.  
Kaguya put her finger over his lips.  
“Shhhhh...” She commanded. “She’s asleep.”  
“My beloved...” Barry spoke softly. “Will she... Remember me?”  
“Of course.” Kaguya grinned. “As your wife and my new servant.”  
“W-Wife?!” Barry gasped in surprise.  
Kaguya snapped her fingers before poking Barry’s forehead as his eyes crossed.  
“Yes. Wife...” She smirked. “And mine. Just like you.”  
She put the thought into his mind as Barry twitched looking at her.  
“Wife... Hinata.” He smiled happily.  
Kaguya walked off.  
“When she awakens, take her to your hut and be with her and report back here tomorrow.” Kaguya commanded.  
“Yes Goddess. And thank you so much!” Barry bowed smiling happily.  
He turned back to Hinata, taking her hand.  
“I’m here Hinata.” He said. “Wake up soon my sweet wife.”  
He knelt down at the bedside, squeezing her hand softly.  
“I love you.” He smiled, kissing her lips. “We’ll be so happy worshipping the perfect Goddess.”  
Hinata’s eyes began to open, as she moved softly where she was laid.  
“Hinata...” He smiled happily.  
She looked in his direction smiling softly.  
“B-Barry...” She said. “You’re okay... My husband.”  
She sat up weakly, rubbing her head.  
“Are you alright sweetie?” Barry asked.  
“Y-Yeah.” Hinata blushed smiling. “Just happy to see you.”  
Barry moved close to her, hugging her softly.  
“Mmmm... I want us to stay like this for the rest of the night.” Hinata commented.  
“In our own home my love.” Barry replied. “This is Goddess Kaguya’s chambers.”  
She gasped, suddenly jumping into Barry’s arms in surprise.  
“K-Kaguya!?” She blushed badly. “I-I didn’t know! I’m so sorry!”  
Barry giggled smiling.  
“Don’t worry wife.” He reassured. “Kaguya knows and permitted you to lay down in her chambers.”  
“O-Oh... O-Okay.” She smiled in relief.  
She nuzzled him so much as Barry carried her out of Kaguya’s hut. Kaguya watched them both leave from the roof, looking out at the moon. She smirked, excited for what the rest of eternity will have in store. This time, she will not make the same mistake as last time. The couple entered their own hut across from Kaguya’s hut where the night for them turned into a night of long love sessions, making up for the lost time their minds believed to have had. They were still and always be unaware about what Kaguya did to the world, what she did to all living beings and what she did to their minds.

The next morning, the two knelt down outside of Kaguya’s hut. The great Rabbit Goddess walked out, looking down at them.  
“Good servants.” She grinned. “It’s time to worship me.”  
“Yes Goddess.” They both said, looking up at her.  
Kaguya was pleased with her two followers, eternally loyal to her. The three were so happy...

END


End file.
